


Every Breath You Take

by Chaatblanc



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, F/F, Fights, Love/Hate, REYGE, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaatblanc/pseuds/Chaatblanc
Summary: Sage quase morre por um erro de Reyna, e mesmo brigadas elas precisam sair em uma missão juntas. Reyna teme que Sage nunca vá entender suas decisões, por mais que elas envolvam uma pessoa muito importante de seu passado.
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> faz tempo q n escrevo, espero que gostem !  
> nos vemos la embaixo

O alto som de hélices e o farfalhar das copas das árvores que cresciam ao redor da grande construção, anunciavam o retorno à base de algum dos esquadrões que haviam saído em missão em prol do Protocolo Valorant. O elegante teto solar hangar se abria para que a recém chegada nave pudesse se estacionar em seu devido lugar. Mesmo fazendo um som metálico não tão agradável, ainda era mágico ver o teto se abrindo de forma tão natural e simples. Tudo isso só chegou a ser viável graças à tecnologia Radiante. Sem ela nem mesmo a nave que chegava poderia existir.

Soldados desavisados que passavam por perto não poderiam dizer qual grupo estava retornando. O hangar exclusivo para os Agentes era diariamente movimentado, com diversos esquadrões específicos. O sonho de qualquer soldado do quartel era sair em missão por aquele hangar, só por ele você teria a chance de ir em missões táticas de alto nível, só por ele você lutaria lado-a-lado dos Agentes. 

Mas, atualmente, três missões do alto esquadrão estavam em andamento, essas missões eram de longo período, portanto demoraria em torno de uma semana para o retorno dos agentes. Para fiscalizar e monitorar o andamento das missões desses Agentes existia Brimstone. Mas como ele era necessário em uma dessas missões, Cypher ficou encarregado da tarefa.

Brimstone era o chefe de todos ali, o general. Ele comandava e gerenciava todas as missões, de soldados e Agentes do Protocolo. O homem, como general, estava à frente das pesquisas dos laboratórios e das necessárias diplomacias políticas. Com seus anos de experiência de vida militar, ele era o mais capacitado e experiente Agente e soldado da base. Ele lutava antes mesmo dos eventos da “First Light” e lutou ainda mais depois do caos que o mundo virou depois do poderoso fenômeno. Com tantos anos de experiência ele sempre tinha a solução certa na hora certa, por isso escolhia qual seria a melhor composição de agentes para o melhor êxito de alguma missão.

Mas como o veterano de guerra e outros Agentes estavam em distintas missões, Cypher foi encarregado de ficar no comando. O marroquino já fazia parte da equipe de estratégia e vigilância, porém não era o principal encarregado, já que sua presença nas missões era de extrema importância. Suas habilidades com as câmeras e armadilhas o fizeram ter uma rotina muito agitada, saindo em pelo menos 3 missões por semana, ficar na base fiscalizando Agentes e soldados não era de grande proveito para o Protocolo Valorant. Mas em momentos como esse, onde Brimstone estava ocupado e fora da base, Cypher ganhava outra responsabilidade e fazia sua mais especial habilidade, monitorar.

Mas neste momento, Cypher estava relaxando no enorme sofá da sala de convivência da base. Quando os Agentes não estavam treinando, estudando seu arsenal, ou fazendo experiências, eles se reúnem aqui ou na parte de fora da base para se distraírem. O local era grande, e na verdade, todos podiam tirar um descanso aqui. Agentes, soldados, cientistas e outros demais funcionários da base, era uma boa oportunidade de criar intimidade com seus colegas de trabalho. Nele tinha algumas mesas, sofás, puffs, jogos de tabuleiro, videogames, alguns livros e revistas e uma imensa televisão em seu centro. Era o segundo lugar mais movimentado da base, o primeiro era a cafeteria geral.

A cafeteria geral, como o nome diz, é onde todos podem fazer suas refeições, lá tem com toda a certeza a maior densidade de pessoas da base inteira, portanto era onde mais tinham brigas e gritaria. Por isso a sala de convivência era o lugar perfeito para socializar e também, havia uma regra bem específica de comportamento imposta por Sage, após a curandeira virar a noite com a equipe médica cuidando de soldados depois de uma briga.

Descansando após uma longa reunião com alguns soldados sobre futuras missões, Cypher estava sentado em um grande sofá roxo de frente da televisão principal do local, ele tomava um chá wulang enquanto assistia uma reprise de um programa culinário. O marroquino adorava programas culinários, sempre ficava atento às receitas e anotava quase todas em seu bloco de notas, o que não foi diferente com a receita do programa de agora.

O chá veio de uma pequena “missão” que ele e Raze planejaram no tempo livre nos últimos dias na base. Cypher estava há tempos querendo pegar alguns chás da coleção pessoal de Sage. Se ele pedisse à sentinela, ela até daria algumas de suas ervas, mas ele era ganancioso e queria muito mais que pequenas amostras.

Entrar no quarto de Mirai seria fácil para ele, redes de segurança também são uma de suas habilidades. O procedimento era simples, entrar na central e desbloquear a porta de Sage. Ele nem precisaria hackear, ele mesmo já tem a chave do sistema. Mas durante o arrombamento, Raze apareceu. Aamir tentou enganar a brasileira com uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas a garota era inteligente e percebeu o que acontecia ali, e não deu outra, ela usou da chantagem para manter a boca fechada. Desde então, Cypher estava devendo 5 desejos à garota. 

Mas tudo isso valeu à pena, desde o arrombamento, o marroquino tomava diversos tipos de chás por dia. Raze até provava alguns, mas ela sempre odiava e os cuspia, o paladar de Izzie era infantil demais para apreciar um bom chá.Cypher achou que as tentativas eram um desperdício e parou de oferecer à garota. Mas esse era o último chá que o sentinela tomava, ele precisava tomar uma quantidade segura para que Sage não desconfiasse de nada.

No momento, Raze também estava na sala de convivência. Mas somente ela além de Cypher, era meio da tarde, então estavam todos ocupados com seus afazeres do dia. A brasileira já tinha feito tudo que poderia estar pendente, já fazia uma semana que ela estava na base sem nenhuma missão nova. Como uma boa quantidade de Agentes estava fora, ela ficara a mando de Brimstone, caso aconteça algum imprevisto. 

Ela estava do outro lado do grande sofá. A garota estava tediosa e não estava se interessando tanto quanto Cypher pelo programa, porém ela não podia contestar. Era a vez do sentinela escolher algo para assistir e ela não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Ela só não aguentava mais esperar pelo retorno de Killjoy. Izzie precisava conversar com a melhor amiga sobre suas novas ideias para seus robôs, mas a missão da alemã não acabava nunca e Raze estava impaciente. O assalto ao quarto de Sage foi divertido, mas ela precisava de mais ação.

Até que ela ouviu as hélices e o som do hangar se abrindo.

A garota rapidamente pegou o controle da televisão e a desligou, ela se arrastou pelo sofá em direção de Cypher “ Ei! porque você não me disse que Killjoy voltava hoje? Seu mentiroso!” Antes que o sentinela pudesse protestar contra o desligamento repentino da televisão, Izzie pegou uma almofada e jogou em direção de Aamir. Para proteger seu precioso chá, ele virou-se e a almofada atingiu somente suas costas. Para a felicidade de Aamir, a xícara ficou intacta, o chá só escorria pelos lados.

“Hey calma, Raze! Pra quê isso? Quase derrubou meu chá!” se afastou da agente e guardou sua xícara de chá na mesa central, para que não acontecesse um desastre com seu maravilhoso chá “Você também desligou na parte mais importante da receita! Qual seu problema agora?” Cypher se encostou no sofá olhando torto para Raze, ele estava realmente frustrado.

“Eu que te pergunto! Por que você não me disse que Killjoy chegava hoje?” com um tom de desconfiança, ela chegou mais perto do marroquino e ficou cara-a-cara com ele “Hã... porque ela não virá hoje?” disse confuso e tentando se afastar da proximidade de Raze.

“Mas você não ouviu a nave chegando? Ela chegou hoje e você mentiu pra mim! Se não for hoje, quando ela chegará então?” apontou para a porta que ia em direção à garagem da base.

O sentinela fez uma cara cansativa. Faziam quatro dias que Raze o importunava com essa mesma pergunta e ele já estava de saco cheio. Killjoy estava prevista para chegar à seis dias desde que tinha partido, faltando hoje mais dois dias. Mas a brasileira parecia não compreender as leis do tempo e sempre perguntava quantos dias faltavam, como se pudesse acelerar os dias e chegar logo na data final.

“Raze, pela milésima vez. Killjoy só chegará-" Cypher parou quando a porta que Raze apontava se abriu. Dela chegaram as Agentes que acabaram de retornar de sua missão. Eram elas Reyna, Jett e Sage. Jett e Sage estavam vindo à frente de Reyna, que estava numa distância considerada das duas mulheres, ela parecia um tanto triste e abalada, uma expressão nunca antes vista “Bom, aí está sua resposta. Killjoy só chegará daqui 2 dias. Como eu já tinha dito, nas outras mil vezes que nós conversamos sobre isso.” o marroquino continuou.

“É... parece que sim” a brasileira disse desapontada, murchando no sofá “Mas a companhia de minha velha amiga Jett me basta por hora" ela rapidamente se recuperou sorrindo e se levantou do grande sofá correndo para um grande abraço em Jett. Que foi desviado rápido como o vento. Literalmente. Raze ficou visivelmente abalada com a reação da amiga. 

Jett notou a expressão de Izzie e antes que a brasileira pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela explicou: "Agora não, Raze. Não tô no clima...” massageando suas têmporas, aparentemente exausta ela continuou num sussurro baixo “Não depois dessa missão”. Ela disse mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga, mas não saiu despercebido pelos ouvidos de ninguém que estava presente na sala, a televisão desligada e a falta de ruído nos corredores permitiram que todos ouvissem. 

Reyna suspirou e seu semblante ficou cada vez mais tenso depois da fala de Jett.

O que chamou a atenção de Cypher. “Parece que algo mexeu com vocês três. Aliás, por que vocês estão aqui tão repentinamente? Sage por que você não mandou um aviso ou um pequeno relatório? A missão deu errado? O que aconteceu?” ele direcionou seu olhar para Sage, esperando alguma explicação da comandante de todo o Protocolo. 

A avalanche de perguntas estressou Sage. Ela só queria ir direto para seus aposentos e relaxar em um demorado banho na banheira, tomando algum delicioso chá de sua coleção. Ou ela queria pelo menos não repassar a imagem das últimas horas em sua cabeça. Mas como comandante, ela deveria repassar a situação para seu amigo. Entretanto, ela estava nervosa e com pavio muito curto para manter a cordialidade que sempre tinha.

“Você quer realmente saber o que aconteceu, Cypher?” a pergunta claramente retórica, carregada de ironia, veio de uma voz séria, áspera e cansada. Cypher e Raze se assustaram. Era possível dizer que mesmo com anos trabalhando juntos os agentes não viram Sage nesse tom de voz. A sentinela sempre diplomática e amorosa nunca resolvia seus conflitos de maneira agressiva, mesmo comandando o quartel junto com Brimstone, ela nunca era tão dura com as ordens e possíveis discussões.

Mas parecia que Reyna e Jett não estavam tão surpresas quanto os outros dois Agentes. Cypher respondeu a pergunta retórica com um leve aceno de “sim", ainda digerindo a reação da comandante. “Pois bem, REYNA aconteceu!” Sage elevou seu tom de voz dando ênfase no nome de sua companheira de esquadrão.

A reação assustou a todos. Sage nunca elevou a voz, muito menos com um amigo como Cypher. E isso claramente chamou a atenção de Reyna, o motivo da raiva e frustração de Sage. Ela não tinha muito o que dizer mas tinha que ao menos tentar.

“Sage, eu posso expli-" antes que Reyna dissesse qualquer coisa, Sage a cortou elevando ainda mais a voz “Cala a boca” ao ouvir a voz de Reyna a sentinela automaticamente a calou. Ela estava cansada de suas desculpas “Eu realmente não quero saber como matar desnecessariamente agentes da Kingdom consegue ser mais importante do que me deixar viva. Jett literalmente morreu e eu quase fui junto por sua culpa”.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou na sala. Mesmo sem ter os detalhes, Raze e Cypher ficaram mais atentos à discussão, as palavras de Sage enrijeceram os músculos de ambos os agentes. Prezar a vida de Sage era uma das principais instruções no campo de batalha. Não importava o problema, se a vida de Sage estivesse em jogo, todos tinham que estar a postos. 

Não que a vida de outros Agentes não importassem. Todos eram vitais para o bom funcionamento da organização, porém se caso morressem, Sage estava ali para trazê-los de volta. Mas sem a curandeira, quem a traria de volta à vida? Ou melhor quem iria ressuscitar os demais soldados?

Não só seu poder de dar a vida, mas também seu poder de cura era muito importante. Poupava muitos recursos e não desgastava seu principal poder, afinal para reviver alguém demandava muito além de suas orbes de jade, bem como uma parte considerável de sua energia radianita.

Sage respirou fundo e tomou um tempo para si, ela precisava se controlar, estava cansada fisicamente e mentalmente para discutir com Reyna naquele momento. 

A mulher não queria fazer uma cena, porém a raiva ainda prevalecia em sua voz “Entenda, Reyna, eu não posso morrer em hipótese alguma, se eu morrer é uma grande perda para o Protocolo e um grande ponto para Kingdom. A missão ocorreu fora do previsto e ao invés da cautela, você avançou sem pensar no bem da missão e de nossas vidas". 

Ela chegou mais perto de Reyna e olhou fixo em seus olhos “Quando você entrou para o esquadrão dos Agentes nossos termos foram muito claros. Você mata quantos agentes da Kingdom você quiser, mas sem colocar em risco sua equipe. Desde o início tinha um pé atrás com você, mas mesmo matando os outros feito um animal, você tinha um tipo de senso. Eu aprendi a lidar com você e o seu jeito, as brincadeiras, seu jeito de falar e principalmente sua conduta no campo de batalha. Mas parece que sem supervisão, um animal é sempre um animal ” seu tom era frio e severo, a cada palavra que saia da boca de Sage, Reyna diminuía. A vampira não dizia nada, ouvia tudo olhando com os olhos baixos e com sua postura passiva e todos ali sabiam que ela só estava reagindo assim porque era Mirai quem falava.

Todos menos a própria Mirai.

Reyna era conhecida pelas suas incansáveis provocações, implicâncias e flertes, já era comum na vivência dos agentes e cientistas da base Valorant. Mas todos os alvos de Reyna respondiam de alguma forma, menos Sage. Quando se tratava dessas provocações e flertes, a curandeira somente sorria em falso e voltava aos seus afazeres ou desconversava com algum outro assunto. Esse silêncio da monja só encorajava ainda mais a vampira para suas investidas, mesmo sendo ignorada, ela ainda insistia na atenção de Sage.

Esse jeito de Mirai mexia com Reyna, ela estava extremamente atraída pela sentinela e não fazia questão alguma de esconder. Todos no quartel já sabiam da fixação de Reyna com Sage, menos a própria comandante, que encarava tudo como apenas uma provocação distinta.

E agora pela primeira vez Sage estava sentindo uma raiva legítima por Reyna, e ela tinha dado uma resposta para todas suas ações, ela havia sido franca e disse tudo o que estava sentindo sobre a vampira naquele momento. Aquilo impressionou e ao mesmo tempo amedrontou a mexicana.

Ela estava cabisbaixa e sua postura dominante e altruísta tinha caído. Ela estava acanhada e sem saber o que dizer, acontecimento raro, já que Reyna sempre sabia muito bem o que dizer e como se defender. 

As palavras Sage haviam realmente mexido com Reyna, ainda mais porque ela sabia que estava errada. Cada palavra dita pela chinesa chegou direto em seu coração. Proeza que só Sage tinha o poder de fazer, mas dessa vez o sentimento que Reyna sentia era tristeza e angústia, não aquela felicidade que sempre aquecia seu coração.

O pior é que a vampira sabia que toda a raiva noz de Sage vinha do medo em que ela sentiu no campo de batalha, o medo de perder a sua vida pela decisão egoísta de outra pessoa.

Reyna não podia suportar perder Sage, ainda mais se o motivo de sua morte fosse uma imprudência sua. Mas a curandeira não fazia ideia de como a mulher se sentia, ela nunca entenderia o quão importante ela é para a vampira. Só que o que aconteceu anteriormente no campo de batalha estava à frente de qualquer sentimento que ela pudesse cultivar por Sage.

“Mirai, acredite eu sei, mas eu-“ a mulher fora cortada novamente por Sage “Não. Você não tem o direito de me chamar assim. A partir de agora é Comandante para você. Não quero ouvir você, ver você ou estar no mesmo lugar que você. Eu vou para os meus aposentos. Não chegue perto, nem um pouco perto de mim. “ ela andou em direção à Cypher e estendeu-lhe um tablet desligado “O relatório da missão está aqui. Entregue para Brimstone por mim, por favor” suspirou cansada.

“Oh sim. Claro, Sage” surpreso, o sentinela pegou o aparelho e o colocou ao lado de sua xícara de chá, que neste momento não estava nada quente e nenhum pouco convidativa. Xícara está que chamou a atenção Sage. O cheiro familiar de um chá de sua coleção a fez perguntar “Esse chá que você está tomando, Cypher. Por acaso é meu?” a curandeira encarou os olhos digitais azuis com uma expressão confusa.

Cypher engoliu em seco. Tinha se esquecido completamente de que Sage poderia chegar a qualquer minuto “Hã... s-sim?” sua voz saiu trêmula e receosa “Mas eu posso comprar outro se você quiser. Um pacote inteiro de todos os deus chás especiais!” Forçou um sorriso esperando a melhor reação da outra agente. 

“Esse dia não tem como ficar pior...” murmurou para si mesma. Ela não queria iniciar uma outra discussão naquele momento, ainda mais por um chá. Sage só ficou se perguntando como o sentinela entrou em seu quarto.

A mulher andou em direção à porta que levava para o corredor principal, ele era largo e extenso e ligava várias outras alas do quartel, seguindo rumo aos dormitórios exclusivos dos agentes. 

Deixando a tensão da sala para trás e tentando parar de pensar no que aconteceu nas últimas horas.

**Author's Note:**

> vcs! as duas pessoas que leram tudo. pfvr comentem o que vcs acharaaammmm  
> ja aviso que vai demorar pra att
> 
> e se alguém quiser traduzir me chama no twt no @/chaatblanc


End file.
